creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Ignored
“Don’t you think it’s beautiful, Stacy?” my mother asked excitedly to my older sister, but she gave our mom that "Don’t talk to me" look and jammed in her earphones. We had just moved to a few states away from home because my dad got a job at a new company, and now we got moved to a new home. They say there’s nothing to worry about, that it’ll be just like it used to… but I don’t think it will be. Ever since that car wreck with my older sister driving me home from school, nothing has. She’s been distant, and never talks to me anymore. I bet she blames me. I guess it was my fault, in a sense. I was the one who threw a hissy fit over not getting to hang out with my friends. I apologized countless times, but she continues to ignore me. She even shut the door in my face once. I wanted to check on her, but I thought different when I heard her sobbing. I slept on the couch that night. But we moved to a new place now, and I’m ready to make new friends! Maybe I’ll even get my sister back. I went to school for the first time today. No one talked to me, but when I accidentally dropped my pencil, everybody looked at me and looked at each other like I was the worst thing they had ever seen. The teacher even yelled at the students for throwing pencils, but when I tried to explain that it was me who had done it, she sat back down and gave a growl, so I did the same. I’m surprised I wasn’t sent to the office. I think things have gotten worse. My mom and dad have started to ignore me, and I don’t know what to do. I started screaming at them, and when my mom looked at my dad and asked if there was a leak in the bathroom, I blew my top. I ran into the kitchen and started opening the cupboards and throwing things. I remember hitting mom in the head with a plastic cup, and she and dad screamed at me to leave them alone. I ran into my room, and on my way, I passed my sister. She didn’t even glance at me. I got so mad, I jumped up and threw the pictures on the wall down. I found something odd today. I found cards with my picture on it, and an assigned year, like the ones you see on graves. I asked my mom what it was about, but she ignored me again. I went to my sister, hoping she could tell me, because we haven’t spoken in so long and I knew she would see how scared I was, but she didn’t answer. She just kept reading her book and ignoring me. I knocked down her softball awards when she ignored me for ten minutes straight. I ran downstairs and looked back at the cards, opening it to see what they said inside. Amy Jane Rose – beloved daughter and sister Funeral at 3:30 PM – 6:00 PM Category:Weird Category:Ghosts